Intimes souffrances
by Nyonoshii
Summary: Slash,One shot DMHP -song & deathfic:Harry a vaincu Voldemort depuis deux mois, et sombre dans la dépression,laissant ses derniers mots à Draco Malfoy...


 _Bon, je republie ce  petit one-shot tout seul, c'est une songfic, HP/DM. Attention, deathfic !!! _

_Disclaimer __: Tous les persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, quant à la chanson, ce sont les paroles d' « Intimes Souffrances » d'Unswabbed, qui m'appartient autant que Harry Potter, c'est-à-dire pas du tout :P. _

**Intimes souffrances**

****

_Dépourvu de faux espoirs_

_Seul, décidé à ne pas croire ses impossibles pensées. _

  Comment peux-tu être jaloux ? Dis moi, seulement, comment peux-tu m'envier ?

_Sans interdits, tu défies la douleur,_

_En restant droit, face à ce mal, sans peur. _

 Comment peux-tu oser te plaindre ? Comment peux-tu oser préférer ma vie ?

_Ma vie, selon toi, meilleure que la tienne_

_N'est pleine que d'absurdités, de peines. _

 Ne fais-tu que voir la face brillante de gloire du Survivant ? Tu ne veux pas voir la face cachée, celle que l'on cache aux yeux du monde qui a désespérément besoin d'un héros. Ignores-tu cela ? Ou veux-tu, de toute tes forces, fermer les yeux comme tous les autres ?

_Rien d'essentiel, pas même cette solitude _

_Aucun de ces torts que tu endures... _

 Tu crois que j'ai le monde à mes pieds. Tu crois que le monde entier serait prêt à se sacrifier pour moi. Tu es sûr que j'ai des amis loyaux, courageux et gentils. Tu es aussi naïf que le reste. Tu ne vaux rien...

_Il n'y a pas d'échelle dans la douleur, _

_La tienne n'est pas la même. _

_Il n'y a pas d'échelle dans la douleur, _

_La tienne n'est pas la même. _

 Tu as la définition du mot « douleur » dans la tête. Une définition haute couleur encrée dans ton esprit. Tu n'as jamais rien su de la souffrance. Et, jaloux, tu essayes tant bien que mal de t'en donner une idée, en me maudissant plus que tout. De martyr, tu ne l'es que de tes pensées...

_Dépourvu de faux espoirs,_

_Seul, décidé à ne pas t'offrir à la fatalité. _

 Tu espères tant échanger de vie avec la mienne. Si tu savais, comme j'espère autant que toi ! Bon sang, ouvre les yeux, et ouvre-les grands ! Tu ne seras jamais aussi malheureux que moi !

_Sans interdits, tu défies la douleur,_

_En restant droit, face à ce mal, sans peur._

 Tu veux être malheureux. Tu veux l'être, de toutes tes forces. Pour qu'enfin, on puisse faire attention à toi, comme tu imagines que ce soit le cas pour moi. Mais tu te trompes. Personne ne fait attention à moi. Personne ne voit que j'ai du sang sur les mains, sur le cœur.

_Mes rêves selon toi, meilleurs que les tiens,_

_Sont vides de sens, n'évoquent rien ! _

 Laisse-moi deviner ce que tu crois de mes pensées. « Avoir vaincu Voldemort. L'avoir tué. Avoir fait de même, ou envoyé à Azkaban, ses fidèles de Mangemort. » Oh, mon dieu... Si tu savais. Je n'en ai rien à faire de Voldemort. C'est le monde qui s'est inquiété et qui rêve à ma place. Je n'ai jamais voulu être choisi pour accomplir quelconque prophétie. On m'a forcé à me battre pour survivre, à m'entraîner pour tuer. A ne rien ressentir pour devenir un assassin. Celui qui lutte pour le bien, celui qui tue les méchants. A acclamer le sang sur ma baguette, à hurler de joie lorsque je tue une personne de plus. Est-ce cela, un rêve ? Est-ce ma vie ? Dans quel but ?

_Aucune de mes envies ne vaut cette force._

_Sentir l'essentiel, refuse ton sort. _

 Je t'envie tellement, toi et tes problèmes futiles et sans importance... Tu vaux bien mieux que moi, le sais-tu ? Je ne peux que retenir mes larmes lorsque je vois ce que tu penses de moi. Tu es jaloux de mon soi-disant bonheur, imaginaire. Si tu savais, est-ce que tu m'aimerais ?

_Il n'y a pas d'échelle dans la douleur, _

_La tienne n'est pas la même. _

_Il n'y a pas d'échelle dans la douleur, _

_La tienne n'est pas la même. _

 Dans un sens, je te plains. Je te plains de vivre une vie si naïve,  avec toutes ces bonnes notions de Bien et de Mal, étant persuadé que tu tombes de l'autre côté de la barrière. Je voudrais tant te rejoindre... Et effacer mes cicatrices, sur la tête, et sur le cœur...

_Tant de bad trips, trop de secousses, _

_Qui t'envahissent quand ton corps s'étouffe._

 Je voudrais mourir avec toi. Mourir ensemble, pour tout étouffer, nos vies, nos douleurs, nos illusions. Pour oublier qui nous sommes. Et décharger le poids sur mes épaules, et les tiennes...

_Ne pas pouvoir vivre sans tous ces doutes_

_Obscurcit tes espoirs, te renferme dans ces intimes souffrances_

 Commences-tu à comprendre ? Tout n'est que futilité... Et tu te sens tomber, tomber, en voyant la réalité te rattraper. Tout est détruit, tes rêves, tes espoirs, ta présumée souffrance. Tout n'est plus qu'un trou béant qui comble ton cœur. Deviens-tu comme moi ? Pourrons-nous plonger ensemble pour ne plus jamais relever la tête hors de l'eau ?

_Tu hurles que ta vie n'a plus d'importance _

 La mienne non plus, Draco... Ma vie n'a plus d'importance...

_Il n'y a pas d'échelle dans la douleur, _

_La tienne n'est pas la même. _

_Il n'y a pas d'échelle dans la douleur, _

_La tienne n'est pas la même. _

_La Gazette du sorcier, 15 juillet. _

 **« Le survivant retrouvé mort dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy !**

** En allant chez lui après son travail chez le Ministère de la Magie, hier, Draco Malfoy a retrouvé Celui-qui-a-vaincu-Voldemort étendu par terre, près de son lit, dans sa chambre, baignant dans son sang, les veines de ses avants-bras ouvertes. Serait-ce un suicide ? Non, ce serait impossible. Personne ne connaissait plus heureux que lui. Harry Potter, ayant tué Voldemort il y a bientôt deux mois, venait juste de recevoir un million de Gallions et l'ordre de Merlin première Classe pour services rendus à la Communauté magique, il était devenu le parrain du fils de ses meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. **

** Son enterrement se déroulera le vingt juillet, dans le cimetière des Sorciers d'Honneur. D'ici là, tous les magasins demeureront fermés. **

** Depuis ce midi lugubre, Draco Malfoy demeure introuvable. »**

_La Gazette du sorcier, 17 juillet. _

**« Le Ministère de la Magie retrouve le corps de Draco Malfoy ! **

** On a retrouvé depuis peu, Draco Malfoy, ou plutôt son corps, dans une rivière bordant un petit village près de Londres. Selon les récentes autopsies, cela serait un suicide. La raison de ce suicide demeure pour l'instant inconnue. » **

**FIN. **

_Ouah ! C'est bizarre ce que j'ai écrit... Bon, en tout cas, si vous avez aimé, laissez une review, merchi ! _


End file.
